


Blooming Love

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here is the sequel to that one Ryouma and Azura fic I wrote a while back. I have been meaning to write about them more, but I have been caught up with work and been writing a lot of SakuMarx fics, because I really like that ship so very much. It's my favorite ship of this game. Hehe, it did get a little seductive, hehe.





	

"Azura! Azura," Corrin called. 

He waited for her to reply back to him, but after a few seconds, he heard no response. He sighed and went to her room.

"Oh," Azura said, opening her door, "is there anything you need from me?" 

"No, but I have something to give you, a letter." 

"I hope it's not from who I think it is." 

"I thought you over him." 

"I am, but I still don't want to hear from him." 

"Well it's your lucky day, it's from his sister, Sakura." 

Azura took the letter from him and started to read what she wrote. A smile grew across her face as she started giggle. 

"Azura," he asked, being a little concerned. 

"Hehe, I'm sorry. Sakura is going to get married," she replied, excitedly. 

"Awe! That's so cute, but to whom is she getting married to?" 

"Hm, let me see," she said, reading more into the letter, "it looks like it's going to be Xander." 

The two stood in silence, with a bit of shock. They couldn't fathom the fact that a sweet and saccharine person like Sakura was going to get married to some serious and solemn as Xander. When they finally were able to connect the dots of their relationship, they realized they would be nice together. 

"So, when and where is the wedding," Corrin asked. 

"It looks like it is in a couple of months and it is in Hoshido," Azura responded. 

"Are you wanting to go?" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I. It's Sakura's wedding and I wouldn't want to miss it." 

"You know he is going to be there." 

"I know. Like I said, my feelings for him have gone." 

"But I thought you didn't want to hear from him again." 

"This will be the only exception. I will hide my feelings, like I usually do, talk to him if I must. This wedding is about Xander and Sakura, and them only. I will do anything I can for them to ease their stress of everything." 

"Hehe, very well." 

"What? Why are you laughing." 

"Everything you said it's...it's very Azura." 

"..." 

"Whelp, off to kingly duties." 

"Lead the way, milord," she said, sarcastically. 

"Oh come on now, you are my adviser."

Azura didn't say anything. 

After a couple of months, the two made their way to Hoshido.

Corrin looked over to Azura, and smiled. "It must be nice being back home."

"In a way, yes. I'm happy that I get to see Sakura again. I'm really happy for her." 

"Yeah. I believe she and Xander would be the first two to get married, out of all of us." 

"Hehe, and it's with each other." 

"Yeah." 

After an hour or two, the two of them finally made it to the castle. 

"B-Big brother! Azura! Y-You came," Sakura said, excitedly. 

"Of course," Corrin said. 

"For you, anything," Azura said. 

A smile grew across Sakura's face. "T-Thank you!" 

"You're welcome," the two said in unison. 

"I'm going to help you with anything you need," Azura said. 

"A-Again, thank y-you." 

"I can help out two," Corrin said. 

"Can you help X-Xander?" 

"Sure. Where is he?" 

Sakura's face became a deep red, due to embarrassment. "I-I-in my r-r-room." 

Corrin smiled. "Thank you." 

"Do you w-w-want to talk to Ryouma? H-He is training w-w-with Hinoka." 

"No, not really," Azura sighed. 

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, profusely.

"It is quite alright. It's not your fault. Is there anything I can do for you." 

"N-No, not at the moment, but would it be alright, if you told me more of your stories?" 

"Of course not. Let's go to my room and I will tell you even more," she said, having a smug look on her face. 

"P-Please no scary s-stories. I-I want to be able t-to sleep t-tonight." 

"Awe, I was going to tell you about the missing bride." 

"A-Azura!" 

"Hehe, I'm kidding." 

The two went to her room and talked for hours. After a bit, Ryouma walked by Azura's room and heard the two giggling. 

"Hm," he asked quietly. 

He slid the door open and saw the two talking to each other. 

"B-Big brother! Are y-you okay? You a-a-aren't injured, a-are you," Sakura asked, being very concerned. 

"I am alright. You needn't worry about me, or Hinoka," Ryouma smiled. 

"I-I still need t-to heal your w-wounds. Y-You two get i-intense w-when training." 

"Why don't you go check on Hinoka first." 

"O-Okay," Sakura said, knowing what he was trying to do. 

She then left and the tension filled the air. 

"How are you," Ryouma asked. 

"I'm doing well. How about yourself," Azura replied. 

"I'm the same as always. How is Valla?" 

"It started out rocky, but everything is going smoothly now."

"That's good." 

"How is ruling Hoshido." 

"Fine." 

The silence soon came. It was there for a few seconds, but seconds became minutes. Azura's chest started to tighten, and her breathing felt like it became restricted. She realized, she had lied to Corrin, but mostly to herself. She still loved him, but she really didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. 

"You remember the song you sang, at the performance a few moths back?" 

She hoped to the gods she didn't have to explain it to him. "Yeah?" 

"Your voice was very beautiful." 

"Thank you. Thank you for listening." 

"You're welcome. Do you still..." 

"No," she lied. 

Ryouma sighed, hoping that she would still have feelings. He realized, but it was too late. 

"Do you want me to sing for you? I don't mind." 

"Sure." 

She sang him snip-its of songs from when they were younger. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Oh, here before I forget. I want you to have this." 

"Oh, thank you. It's a really nice charm." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

The silence grew once more. 

"You look tired." 

"Traveling is a bit tiring." 

"Then why don't you get some rest." 

"I will be fine. You need the rest more than I do, your training is a bit intense." 

"Don't worry about me." 

"And you don't need to worry about me." 

"T-That won't be possible." 

Azura sighed and left her room. Within the next couple of days, Ryouma tried to talk to her, but she would avoid him. She stood by the lake and started to sing. He heard the alluring sound of her voice and followed noise to her. 

"Your voice is very enticing," he complimented. 

Azura turned around and smiled sorrowfully. "Thank you." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" 

"The way you are singing, your smile." 

"Well, you are wrong." 

"Of course. I don't how you are feeling." 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to talk." 

"Why?" 

"You have been avoiding me." 

"It's not you, it's something that I have to deal with, on my own. Please don't fret over it too much." 

"Whatever you are dealing with, you do not need to deal with it alone. You can always lean on me for assistance." 

"I thank you for that, but it doesn't it's nothing I can't handle." 

Ryouma then took her hand. "If you do ever need help, please come to me, okay." 

"If you wish." 

"Thank you. I have a request for you." 

"What is it?" 

"Come with me, I have something to show you." 

"Fine." 

They made their way through the forest, back into the town. There were vendors everywhere, some were for food, some were for games, there was a stage for performances. This was all in celebration of the wedding for Sakura and Xander. 

"Why are you taking me here?" 

"I remembered when we were little, you told me that you wanted to go to a festival, but got caught up with singing lessons." 

Azura blushed. "You...remembered that?" 

"Of course." 

The two walked around, playing some games, trying on a few kimonos, eating some food. After a little bit, Azura took a hold of Ryouma's arm. he smiled and was happy that she was starting to finally opening up to him, and leaning on him. It was short lived, though, Azura soon remembered that him and Scarlet were engaged, so she let go of him. 

"Azura," Ryouma became concerned, "why did you let go?" 

"You're engaged to Scarlet, she wouldn't be happy with this," she replied. 

"Don't worry about her." 

"It...It still..." Azura trailed off. She looked at him, then sighing. She then payed more attention to something behind Ryouma. "Oh my gosh, Ryouma! Look! Look right behind! There is a very cute bear!" She then ran over to the vendor. "I really want it!" 

Ryouma smiled. "I can win that for you." 

"Please!" 

Ryouma played the game a few times, but failed every time he did. Azura then played the game herself, and won on the first try. She took the bear and the two walked away. 

"Thank you for trying," Azura said. 

"That was a bit embarrassing," Ryouma responded. 

"You can't be good at everything." 

"I suppose that is true." 

"Why did you bring me back to the lake?" 

He then pointed to the sky, to show her the fireworks. "I wanted you to watch the fireworks. I thought this would be the best spot to watch them." 

"Oh! Thank you!" 

After the fireworks were over, the two went back home. The wedding day soon came and everyone was getting ready for the ceremony. When the wedding commenced, and soon ended, everyone made their way to the ball room for the reception. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Ryouma saw that Azura was standing in the corner alone, so he walked over to her. 

"Care to dance, Azura," he asked, holding his towards her. 

"Gladly," she accepted, taking his hand. 

While the two were dancing, their hearts started to beat faster and faster. Azura could feel hers starting to burn with passion, while his started to be watered so it could bloom. He realized when she left, that he started to fall for her, but he thought it was too late for him to love her. Now, he didn't know, he couldn't stop loving her, and she couldn't stop loving him. Her feelings never subsided, not even when she was away from him for so long. After they were done dancing, Ryouma kissed her forehead, she knew exactly what he meant. Azura tore herself away from and walked out of the room. She was very frustrated and angry. He became concerned about her and followed her. 

"Azura! Azura," he called out for her, "where are you going," he asked, able to stop her. 

"Somewhere away from you," she yelled. 

"Why?!" 

"What do you think!? You are toying with my emotions!" 

"How so?!" 

"You are pretending to care for me! You think that I should hold your arm and hand, you kissing my forehead, and not worry about what Scarlet thinks won't matter! You take me for a fool!" 

"It's not that!" 

"Then what is!?" 

"Answer me this." 

"Oh don't change the subject! Do you really care about me!?"

"Of course I do! How long?" 

"What?"

"You know what. How long?" 

"For so long." 

"I bet it was hard to keep that to yourself, especially when I was with Scarlet." 

"'Was?'"

"She left awhile ago. The details are not important right now." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." 

"It was really hard not love you. You were always around me. It's harder to love someone when they are always around you, instead of loving someone who isn't away from you." 

Ryouma put is head on hers. "I am here for you, now." 

For a few seconds, neither of them said nothing, did nothing. Ryouma put his lips on hers, and the took them off. She gave him more of a passionate kiss, trying to signal something. He then took her into his room. Azura loved the feeling mouth on hers, and everywhere on her body. She longed for this day, for him to feel her this way, to have him touch her in places she wouldn't let others, to let him see her the way she wouldn't let others. She wanted to see him, to feel him, to touch him the same way. The feeling of having him inside her, felt amazing, she wanted no else, but him inside her, and no one else to see him the way she is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to that one Ryouma and Azura fic I wrote a while back. I have been meaning to write about them more, but I have been caught up with work and been writing a lot of SakuMarx fics, because I really like that ship so very much. It's my favorite ship of this game. Hehe, it did get a little seductive, hehe.


End file.
